onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Alex Dupré
Alex Dupré (born Alice Whitehead) was the actress who Brooke Davis hired to be the new face of Clothes Over Bros. She rocked Tree Hill when she arrived to begin working with the company with her confident, yet shameless behavior, dim-witted attitude and childlike demeanor. She was known for living on the wild side, even going as far as to be admitted to rehab before arriving in Tree Hill, but she can be focused and disciplined when she wants to be, noted by her commitment to writing a script with Julian Baker. Alex used their script-writing to get close to him, but after Julian affirmed his love for Brooke to her, she had to give up her "new drug". After her involvement in Brooke and Julian's relationship caused them to break up and Julian took his anger out on her, Alex tried to commit suicide. However, she was able to move on and form a relationship with Chase Adams despite its difficulties and she was able to start a successful country music career. Character History Little was known of Alice's past other than that she was raised with a sister. She later rose to fame as an actress in Hollywood. From this, Alice changed her name to Alex Dupré when she was credited for her roles and eventually become known as Alex rather than Alice. Alex quickly developed a reputation for herself and, while being recognized as a talented actress, she got caught up in the social aspect of her newfound fame indulging in both drink and drugs. While filming a period drama, Alex's cocaine abuse worsened and she had to be put in rehab causing the film’s release to be prevented. Alex managed to beat her addiction, but still resented her rehabilitation as it stopped her from living the lifestyle she loved being a part of. When the fashion company Clothes Over Bro's chose to hire an actress as the new face of the company instead of a model, Alex was suggested by Millicent Huxtable. The company offered Alex half a million dollars to model for them, and she agreed and planned to head to Tree Hill where the company was located. Season 7 Amidst a media frenzy, Alex arrived in Tree Hill and was met at the airport by Millie. Alex continued to maintain a good public image for herself by taking the time to sign an autograph for a disabled girl, but Millie was stunned when Alex dropped the act when out of the public eye, revealing the true, materialistic, vapid Alex Dupré. Alex then met Brooke Davis, the owner of Clothes Over Bro's, and made a quick impression on both her and Millie with her blunt and often careless nature such as insinuating that Brooke was a plus-sized girl and telling Brooke straight out that she didn't like the designs for the new line. After leaving Brooke and Millie alone, Alex heard Brooke talking about how to make sure that Alex wasn't the face of Clothes Over Bro's but Alex revealed herself to be wearing one of Brooke's designs, and she told Brooke that that dress was all she had after rehab and as long as she had the dress she would be fine no matter what. Having seen a new side of Alex, Brooke agreed to hire her as the new face as the company, unaware that Alex wasn't being genuine and had in fact stolen the speech from one of her unreleased movies. On the day of Alex's first fashion shoot, Millie went to her hotel room but found that she was only just coming back having been out for the whole night. While at the shoot, a hung-over Alex met Julian Baker, Brooke's boyfriend, for the first time and immediately expressed her interest in him, even more so when she discovered that he was a movie producer and not a PA as she first thought. Despite her attitude and everyone else's disdain for her, Alex's photo shoot was a success and she managed to portray the image of a smart, confident woman. At Tric after the shoot, Alex made a deal with Millie to stop her from drinking - Millie would have the tequila shot and Alex would have the lime. While vicariously drinking through Millie, Alex met Clay Evans and they flirted and Alex offered to meet him at his beach house. She then proceeded to visit Julian at Brooke's house and she gave him a script, asking for feedback. She then told him that she isn't as dumb as people think she is. She noted to Julian that when she knew he thought that she was going to try and seduce him, but "some other boy got her tonight". She left to Clay's house but, because Clay had to deal with Nathan's scandal, Alex was left waiting at the beach house alone for a while. Later that day, Clay arrived and the two had sex. while writing the script. ]] The day of the Clothes Over Bro's fashion shoot premiering the new line, Alex was front and center. Alex and Millie had developed a friendship by this point and, after Alex saw a model insulting Millie, she persuaded her to take some pills, that caused her to fall unconscious. With one model unable to walk the catwalk, Alex convinced Millie to model instead. During the fashion show, Julian approached Alex about the script and told her that he thought it had potential and asked her to get him in contact with the writer, forcing Alex to reveal that she wrote it. He agreed to work with her on the script, just as Brooke starts to grow concerned about the relationship between Alex and Julian. Alex and Julian then started to work together on her script, Seven Dreams 'Til Tuesday, just as Alex's feelings for Julian started to develop and Brooke starts to worry about their working relationship. Julian remained defiant that there was nothing between him and Alex and was taken aback by her unprofessional nature when Alex chose to work on the script half-naked. While working, Alex and Julian started to disagree about the reality of the sex scenes that Alex wrote, and, in order to prove him wrong, Alex undressed and a flustered Julian left, telling Alex she wasn't taking it seriously. She then desperately tried to prove to Julian that she was taking it seriously, and that she made a mistake. After talking to Millicent, she visited Julian and apologized to him and persuaded him to give her another chance. Also on this same day, Alex tried to seduce Clay for another one-night stand, but he turned her down as he was inspired by Quinn's words. Alex and Julian's working relationship started to strain his relationship with Brooke as they started to make good progress with the script. After Alex changed her writing to match Julian's corrections, he started to believe the script to be good and believed that they could make a good movie out of it. Despite wanting to maintain a professional relationship, Julian couldn't help but realize Alex's attraction to him due to her often playfully suggesting that their relationship was more than just professional, deeming their writing sessions to be 'dates'. Millicent, who had also been hired as the second face of Clothes Over Bro's, tried to convince Alex that her relationship with Julian was simply platonic but Alex continued to hope for something more. Later, at the Clothes Over Bro's store, Brooke asked Alex to try on some of her latest line and Alex took the opportunity to tell Brooke that she didn't have to worry about her relationship with Julian, citing the time that she stripped naked for him and he left immediately because he loved Brooke that much. Brooke was deeply affected by this because Julian didn't tell her, and after many people such as Chase Adams pointed out to Brooke that Alex was a lot like Brooke used to be in high school, she decided to confront Alex while she and Julian were working together. Brooke immediately fired Alex as the face of Clothes Over Bro's because she couldn't trust her around Julian. Now with only her script keeping her in Tree Hill, Alex was devastated to learn that the script was finished and she and Julian wouldn't be seeing each other every day and, after finding a vial of cocaine, questioned whether she should return to drugs to ease her pain. Not wanting to make a mistake, she phoned Julian and asked him to come to her hotel room. Julian left his plans with Brooke to help Alex, which caused a serious rift between the couple. Julian helped Alex out of her dilemma, and she finally agreed to get rid of the cocaine, and Julian promised to be with her when she poured it down the sink. However, Alex discovered that the vial was empty despite it being full the last time she checked it. A furious Julian believed Alex had been lying to him the entire time and left the hotel room in a rage, which in reality, Millicent had stolen the cocaine for herself. A remorseful Alex soon realized that Millie stole her cocaine and she confronted her friend - telling Millie that she can't be friends with someone who takes drugs. At the same time, Alex tried to repair her relationship with Julian but soon learned that the film project was dead, and there was nothing tying her to him anymore. Alex then texted Julian, declaring her love for him, but he didn't text her back and instead went to find Brooke, signaling to Alex that her attraction was one-sided. Alex then told Millie that they should support each other as Alex would be giving up her drug as well by backing off from Julian. However, losing Julian prompted Alex to end her sobriety by drinking for the first time since rehab. Seeing the error of her ways, Alex tried to make amends with Julian and listened to him when he talked to her about the problems with his relationship with Brooke, including her infertility. When Alex tried to comfort Brooke by giving her advice about adoption, which hurt Brooke who was upset that Julian told her. After Alex bragged to Brooke about her and Julian "telling each other anything", Brooke told Alex that she is the reason that the film project died because his father deemed it unmakeable with Alex involved. Returning to her hotel room, Alex found Millie ransacking her closet and discovered that Millie hadn't given up taking cocaine and had developed an addiction. After flushing Millie's last packet of cocaine down the toilet, Millie ended their friendship hurtfully telling Alex that Julian doesn't want her in his life, and neither does she. After learning that Alex approached Brooke, Julian angrily confronted her and Alex admitted her love for him, but Julian replied that he didn't love her and that he didn't even like her and when Alex then says that, that must mean "nobody wants" her, Julian bluntly agrees before leaving a now tearful Alex. That night, a devastated Alex tried to take her own life promising Julian in a voice mail that she wouldn't be around to hurt him anymore. The episode then ended with Alex being seen in a bathtub full of water both wrists slit. Alex survives her suicide attempt after Julian finds her unconscious in her bathtub full of blood from her slit wrists and rushing her to the local hospital. Upon awaking, she finds Julian at her bedside with the news that they had got financing for the movie, and she needed to get better because they wouldn't make it with anyone else. While everyone in Tree Hill, such as Brooke and Millie, tried to come to terms with Alex's choice to try and kill herself, Julian promised to stand by her while she recovered but told her if she tried something like this again, he wouldn't be there for her anymore. Alex, also realizing Julian's love for Brooke, begins to maintain a friendship with him which slowly grows stronger, causing Brooke to become increasingly jealous believing Julian to have feelings for Alex. After her suicide attempt, she had a second chance to make things right. She decide to be nicer and become more responsible. She took acting and Hollywood for granted. This time she took it seriously and become a better actress. This time she enjoyed doing a movie she loved. Season 8 Alex begins to form a bond with Chase, eventually developing feelings for him. Mia Catalano, Chase's ex, also wants to get back with him, causing an all out war between Alex and Mia. They bickered until things got physical during Thanksgiving. Chase decides to not date either of them. She and Mia decide to stop fighting and become friends. Alex shows her musical ability in the episode "Holding Out for a Hero ", debuting her single "I Won't Give Up". She also opens for Olin and the Moon in the episode "Where Not to Look for Freedom", singing her new song "Whiskey". She grows closer to Quinn James and eventually develops a friendship with her. Season 9 Alex and Chase continue their relationship as Alex tries to kick off her musical career with Chris Keller's assistance. She is upset when Chris criticizes her music, but is pleasantly surprised after he revamps it. Chase later asks her to move in with him, and the two consummate their relationship and confess their love. Alex faces a dilemma after Chris offers her a chance to go on tour, but ends up taking up the offer, leaving Chase heartbroken. Relationships *''Relationships'': Alex Dupré/Relationships Romantic Life While in Hollywood, Alex never committed to a relationship choosing instead to lead a life of promiscuity that was common in her circle of friends. She continued this behaviour upon arriving in Tree Hill and showed an interest in both Julian Baker and Clayton Evans, although her relationship with Clay wouldn't happen (even after they slept together) due to his interest being elsewhere. Alex let her feelings for Julian be known and they developed rapidly, with her using anyway she could to get close to him despite his relationship with Brooke. While working on the script, Alex's attraction for Julian developed and by the time the script was complete, she claimed to be in love with him. However, after Alex caused problems between Julian and Brooke, Julian told Alex that he wasn't in love with her, nor did he even like her which caused Alex to try and kill herself, displaying the depth of her feelings for Julian. Their film was eventually picked up after Alex and Julian reunited, with Julian promising to stand by Alex during her recovery despite his heart still being with Brooke the later being something she comes to accept. She later went on to have a one-night-stand with film co-star, Josh, though telling him not to talk as if he did she "couldn't pretend he was someone else". But he films it wanting to keep it a secret, but the video is leaked so the two pretend to be a couple although their "relationship" quickly ends but they do form a good friendship. While in Utah for the premiere of Julian's film, Alex begins to flirt with Chase. She tries to have sex with him, but he refuses her. When they are back in Tree Hill, Alex ask Chase to a date and he accepts. She then went on to date Chase and started to fall for him but their relationship was very on/off because of feelings Chase had for his ex-girlfriend Mia Catalano who Alex would often fight with. But after a year of uncertainty in their relationship Chase and Alex become a stable couple. But soon after Chase enrolls in the Air Force and leaves Tree Hill for a year. During the first few months the two remain in contact through letters but Alex soon stops contact with Chase and starts dating another man. But when as the couple promised the two meet a year after Chase left, all was forgiven and the once again became a couple. They broke up when Alex decide to go on tour. Career Alex is an actress and, later in her career, a screenwriter. She rose to notoriety in Hollywood and appeared in starring roles in several films gaining a reputation in the industry. It has been said that despite her unprofessional and irrational behaviour, Alex is a good actress when she finds the right role and Brooke stated to Millie to she is an award winning actress. After conquering the acting profession, Alex turned her attention to screen writing and based on her talent and her knowledge of what makes a good script, she proved to Julian that if she was dedicated to the project, she was a talented writer as well. Alex's first script, Seven Dreams Til Tuesday, initially faced some resistance from the industry with producers such as Paul Norris hesitant to commit due to Alex's involvement. However, the movie was eventually picked up by a production company. The movie is successful. In addition to the film industry, Alex also had a brief stint as a model for Clothes Over Bro's and excelled. She was used as the face of the company for one of Brooke Davis's lines but was eventually fired due to personal problems between Alex, Brooke and Julian. Alex later signed to Red Bedroom Records and began to record a country album with the help of Mia Catalano. She would perform her songs at Tric and all her performances were met with wide praise. Her musical talent helped her to land the lead role in Country Western. During the first year after starting her music career she starred in over three films and was wildly popular. Trivia *The character was initially intended to be named Alexis, although this was shortened to Alex before production began for unknown reasons. **The character was also initially intended to be a model attempting to break into the acting world, whereas the final concept of Alex reversed this and she became an actress who was now modeling. *The casting call for the character of Alexis, soon revised to Alex, read: ALEXIS. 20s, gorgeous. Alexis is a model/actress and the new face of Brooke’s clothing line. Alexis is an adrenaline junkie and a bit of a diva who is used to getting her way. Book smart and street wise, Alexis uses her wiles to navigate the sometimes treacherous waters of her profession. She has also never met a party she didn’t like, a habit that may inhibit or accelerate her transition from model to actress, depending on who crosses her path. *Alex's appearance was foreshadowed in 4:30 A.M (Apparently They Were Travelling Abroad) when Millicent told her assistant to tell Victoria that they were hiring an actress, not a model, as the company's new face. *Out of all the main female characters, Alex has appeared in the least amount of episodes throughout the series. *Alex has never met Dan, Whitey, Lucas, Peyton, Rachel, Keith, Deb and Karen. *Alex can tie a cherry stem with her tongue. . *Alex was one of the primary antagonists during the seventh season, namely to Brooke, but eventually grew into a kinder character, even becoming a protagonist herself. *She is similar to Brooke Davis and Rachel Gatina when they were in high school. Category:Musicians Category:Females Category:Clothes Over Bro's employees Category:Characters Category:Actors Category:Models Category:Antagonists